Immortals
by Rokuma
Summary: "Podríamos ser un cuento, podríamos ser leyenda, podríamos ser la perfecta armonía."


**¡Buenas! Hace tiempo de la última vez que subí algo, ¿verdad? Bueno, esto en un principio será un fic de dos capítulos (que si no me da en dos, haré tres, pero lo dudo mucho) que me dio por escribir una tarde que estaba buscando fanarts de esta pareja en Tumblr. En realidad iba a ser un one shot, pero quería subirlo hoy y a partir de aquí no sé seguir xD Sé cómo será el final, pero no sé cómo enlazarlo con esto; en fin, ¡ya pensaré algo!**

**Pues bueno, no tengo nada más que decir, no obstante, doy paso al primer capítulo:**

* * *

><p><em>Immortals<em>

Capítulo 1: El cuento

–¿Quieres que toque la pieza que me gusta?

Ante esta pregunta, la chica asintió de forma tímida, haciendo bailar los ondulados mechones de pelo que surgían de la visera de su gorra cayendo como chorros de agua a ambos lados de su entonces iluminado e inocente rostro.

Una animada melodía de piano comenzó a resonar por toda la casa, incluso los de oído agudo que pasaban por allí cerca llegaban a distinguir los habilidosos dedos de la chica del piano –así era como conocían en el pueblo a aquella joven de la que nunca sabremos el nombre–. La canción que tanto tiempo había estado practicando era como un conjuro que hacía bailar hasta a los más cascarrabias, a los Pokémon más tozudos, animaba el alma de cualquiera por mal día que hubiera tenido y anulaba los efectos de los momentos pésimos; esa era la canción que todos danzaban en Pueblo Terracota.

Una casualidad –o tal vez, otra cosa, algo más fuerte– quiso que los ojos del único público que tenía la pianista se dirigieran hacia la ventana que iluminaba el lado izquierdo de su concentrado rostro, distinguiendo un leve movimiento. Creyó ver una figura verde, y estando segura de saber de quién se trataba, corrió hacia la puerta sin despedirse de la muchacha: ¿para qué? Serperior la necesitaba más que nadie, así lo aclararon cuando se conocieron y así seguirá siendo hasta el fin de sus días.

De este modo, cerró la puerta tras ella para rodear la casa por el único camino viable en busca de su amigo; le prometió que se estaría quieto, y aunque el movimiento había sido mínimo, no podía descuidarse ni un segundo.

Con una pequeña e inusual –por aquel entonces– agitación en la parte central del pecho, torció la esquina retardando el paso y se paró en seco al contemplar ante sus ojos a un chico acariciándole el lomo a su Pokémon. Ambos rostros estaban tan serenos, tan tranquilos, como si se conocieran desde bien pequeños o, tal vez, como si aquel chico tuviera un don especial.

La verdad es que ya lo había visto antes, en ese mismo pueblo, pero no de aquella manera, sino con un aire mucho más autoritario y temible. Ninguno de los dos se inmutó en la presencia de un tercero hasta que ella se acercó a darle un manotazo al "intruso", arrancándole un estridente rugido a Serperior. El chico no se movió, permaneció en su sitio, creyendo tener controlada la situación. Aquella era una verdadera batalla entre dos corazones puros aunque consumidos por el ansia perpetua de algo mejor.

Por fin él se dignó a hablar, no porque se estuviera rindiendo, sino porque consideró que debía hacerlo.

–¿Es tuyo?

Sin responder, la chica metió al Pokémon en una de sus Poké Ball y le dio al extraño un empujón, haciéndole a un lado para poder bajar por las escaleras envuelta en furia. El chico la siguió, perseverante, insistente, pesado.

–Me llamo N.

–Sé cómo te llamas –aquellas probablemente fueron las primeras palabras que dijo la chica en lo que llevaba de día. Efectivamente, sabía su nombre, había hablado con él antes y no había causado ningún efecto sobre ella, pero lo recordaba por su particular peinado; otro dato que le llamó la atención fue su vestimenta, pues perteneciendo –o mejor dicho, liderando– a un grupo con cierta elegancia, su ropa no era la más apropiada. Pero ¿por qué en ese momento, cuando estaba enfadada con él, parecía más suelto y amigable?

N respondió con una risa nerviosa, nerviosa o falsa, una risa rara, y añadió un silencio tras el cual abrió la boca de nuevo, alzando un poco la voz para ser oído, ya que ella iba unos pasos por delante de él con rumbo a ninguna parte. Pero un impulso hizo que la cerrara de golpe; presentía que, dijera lo que dijera, iba a fastidiar la situación, aunque cierto era que no se le daban nada bien los humanos.

No dijo nada más, pues conocía su nombre por el mismo motivo que ella, pero su modesta personalidad lo obligaba a presentarse de nuevo, como buen rey y como buen "héroe".

–Si mal no recuerdo, tú eres… Tôko, ¿verdad?

La chica asintió sin más; no se encontraba cómoda en aquella situación, de hecho, podría calificarla de un poco violenta, pero se libraría de él enseguida y proseguiría su camino como si nunca lo hubiera conocido. Pero, por tierra o por mar, ambos se acabarían encontrando de nuevo en calidad de rivales.

Y así fue, sacó una bicicleta de detrás del Centro Pokémon, se subió al sillín y salió en dirección a la Ruta 2 con rumbo a la próxima ciudad, a la próxima medalla.

Mientras, N la miraba alejarse con esa serenidad suya que daba a entender que ignoraba todo lo que no llamara su exquisita atención, pero no era así. Él se fijaba en los pequeños detalles imperceptibles para los ojos de aquellos que lo seguían por su supuestos y predeterminados ideales; lo seguían por lo que habían hecho ellos mismos de él, como si no siguieran a nadie sino a un reflejo de sus más profundos deseos.

* * *

><p>Pasaron unas cuantas semanas que nadie contó, irrelevantes para todos aquellos que vivían en torno a Ciudad Porcelana, pues la rutina y el trabajo predominaba sobre todas las cosas. Todo estaba perfectamente calculado, no podía salirse nada de su sitio, así que el paso del tiempo no era más que algo natural para ellos; en cambio, los entrenadores que iban y venían de un sitio a otro contaban cada segundo de sus vidas, anotándolos en libretas, capturando Pokémon o hundiéndose en su potente determinación a la hora de entrar en cualquiera de los Gimnasios.<p>

Tôko era una cosa intermedia: no llegaba a tal extremo el paso del tiempo pero tampoco lo pasaba por alto. Se distraía de esa realidad –en cierto modo, preocupante– leyendo libros. Y así fue como, leyendo un ejemplar de bolsillo en el metro de Mayólica, se encontró de nuevo con aquel que paseaba por su mente esporádicamente respondiendo al nombre de "el chico del pelo verde", ni más ni menos.

Sucedió cuando no había ni un ruido en el vagón, excepto el roce de las viejas ruedas contra las aún más viejas vías, y el botar de las pertenencias de los pasajeros contra los asientos. N estaba apoyado contra una barra junto a una de las puertas, mirando por las minúsculas ventanas de esta pasar la pared cochambrosa del subsuelo a una velocidad increíble. De vez en cuando, esa oscuridad desaparecía de repente para dar paso a un andén contiguo sobre el que corría uno de los trenes del Metro Batalla; a través de las ventanas de sus vagones se distinguían entrenadores de todo tipo luchando contra sus semejantes. La verdad es que aquella era la primera vez que viajaba en transporte público, y una muy pequeña parte de él estaba algo inquieta.

Tôko, como ya se ha dicho, estaba sentada en uno de los asientos pegados a la pared, a poco más de un metro del chico, absorta en una lectura que atenuaba el enfurecido rostro que le mostró a N la última vez que tuvieron un encuentro.

Gracias a un bache, N dejó mover su cabeza por la inercia, y fue entonces cuando la vio de nuevo. Como acto de cortesía, aunque sin ningún interés aparente, se sentó a su lado con total normalidad y de una forma muy suave. Dejó de pasaran unos segundos hasta poder dirigirle la palabra.

–¿Puedo saber qué estás leyendo?

La chica ya iba a abrir la boca para responder cuando se dio cuenta de con quién estaba tratando y guardó torpemente el libro en su bolsa, dedicándole una mirada de desagrado. Los ojos del joven llegaron a divisar disimuladamente una portada confeccionada en un material que pretendía parecerse al cuero, y sobre esta estaba la palabra "leyenda" grabada en un material dorado.

–¿Estás leyendo algo relacionado con las leyendas Pokémon, por casualidad?

En primer lugar, Tôko quería mantener la boca cerrada hasta que las puertas se abrieran, pero tampoco suponía demasiada molesta contestarle.

–Sí. ¿Has leído algo?  
>–Algo, sí, no demasiado –N siempre hablaba con una dulcísima y tenue voz y con lenguaje muy correcto y de léxico bien enriquecido, como queriendo amansar una bestia; en parte, en eso consistía su vida.<p>

–Son… –llegados a este punto de la conversación, no tenía mucho que pueda añadir, dejándose a sí misma en mal lugar.

–¿Interesantes?

–Sí, algo así.

El muchacho inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándose contra el cristal de la ventanilla que no dejaba de vibrar.

–Son fascinantes.

En ese momento, ambos sintieron una pequeña, muy pequeña llama encendiéndose dentro de ellos de manera fugaz y desaparecer al instante con un chasquido. Estaban de acuerdo –totalmente de acuerdo– en algo, tenían un interés en común, y tal vez, ambos empezaran a sentir algo de interés por el otro, un capricho pasajero. Aunque dicho capricho ocultaba una verdad: uno de los dos ya le había echado el ojo al contrario, y por eliminación, ya sabemos quién es. N se había fijado tanto en aquel llamativo y leal equipo de Pueblo Terracota como de su entrenadora, porque cualquier persona que sepa crear un lazo con un Pokémon tan fuerte como el suyo, es digna de su más absoluta admiración.

El silencio reinó entre ellos dos durante los próximos minutos; Tôko volvió a su pasatiempo ignorando todo a su alrededor, mientras el otro echaba fugaces vistazos a líneas sueltas que no tenían sentido con las siguientes o las anteriores que leía, pero que cada una de ellas incitaba más a seguir leyendo hasta terminar la página, llegando a un punto en el que seguía su lectura sin que se diera cuenta.

Por fin sonó la campana que marcaba el final del trayecto. Los pasajeros recogían sus auriculares en los bolsillos, cerraban y doblaban por la mitad sus periódicos del día y agarraban de la mano a sus hijos preparándose para salir. Nuestros dos entrenadores en cuestión miraron un momento hacia la ventana para ver en qué estación se encontraban y la chica decidió guardar el libro. Se levantó del asiento agarrándose a la barra que se extendía a lo largo del vagón atrayendo la vista de N como la de un niño hipnotizado con un dulce que otra persona mueve a su antojo aquí y allá creando una agetreada estela de colores.

–Yo me bajo aquí…

–Tôko… estoy seguro de que nos volveremos a ver.

La aludida se mantuvo callada antes de esbozar una reluciente y amplia sonrisa ante el comentario.

–Si sigues metiéndote en mi camino como has hecho hasta ahora… estoy segura de ello.

Dicho esto, salió corriendo por las puertas que pitaban avisando de su cierre, aislando en el interior del tren únicamente a ese chico de pelo verde, el cual había adquirido el nombre por el que otros lo conocían en la cabeza de alguien más.

Ya no era "el chico del pelo verde", **ahora era N.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, pues eso era todo (creo). Nunca pensé en escribir un fic de Pokémon, la verdad, pero es que shippeo tanto a esta pareja que no he podido evitarlo. Bueno, pues eso, espero que os guste. Hasta el próximo~<strong>

**PD.: Para los que estén leyendo el fic de _Bienvenidos al COMSUBIN_, quiero que sepáis que no lo he dejado de lado, lo estoy continuando. Lo que pasa es que quería hacer un capítulo especial para el 7 de julio, el cumple de Colonello, pero se me pasó la fecha y nada de lo que llevo escrito tiene que ver con eso xD Me está costando, pero cada vez avanza un poquito más.**


End file.
